


trans rights

by Anonymous



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Gen, Trans rights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 20:17:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20346109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: dib be like *transgends*





	trans rights

"dad im transgender" dib said, hands readied at the keyboard of his incel forum.

"nice one dib but that doesnt work because im trans and so is your sister and zim next door. now get off that stupid little misogyny forum and lets go murder cis people." professor membrane echoed.

"ok dad, let me get my trans pride flag!" 

**Author's Note:**

> jhonen vasquez looks like mexican nathan fielder


End file.
